<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hints and Allegations by cloverfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697790">Hints and Allegations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield'>cloverfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Infinity, M/M, Missing Scenes, Nihon Country, Things You Said When Meme, Tumblr Prompt, Yama Country</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Things You Said When meme</b>
</p><p>We are masters of the unsaid words, but slaves of those we let slip out. - Winston Churchill</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. things you said when: you were too quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A scene between the pages.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s sleeping, which should not be nearly as surprising as it is - any man, no matter how strong, must sleep sometime; and the slow, warm lassitude that follows sex so sweetly is a trap for most. Still. In all the time Fai has known him (a blink of an eye in a life that has seen <em>centuries</em>) he has never seen Kurogane so… calm.</p><p>The touch of Fai’s hand to his cheek is gentle; the stroke of his fingertips against that soft mouth (lips parted against the slow, even breath that speaks of trust, of complete and utter vulnerability with every exhale) is something approaching tenderness. Something that Fai can’t afford, even in this moment. Especially in this moment.</p><p>“I’m going to try to kill you, one day,” he says, unvoiced and trembling with the admission. “And the worst thing is, I might succeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you choose to believe that Kurogane and Fai slipped between the same sheets at some point in the series, you cannot tell me there was not a moment like this, where Fai stopped and realised what a terrible mistake he had made - and also knew that there was nothing in the worlds that could stop him from making it again and again and <i>again</i>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. things you said when: you were scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A conversation in Infinity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to drink.”</p><p>“No,” says Fai simply, and does not look up. Does not, in fact, look away from the window, his forehead against the glass and the heavy rain drumming hard enough to throw the world into shades of shale and grey and dripping, spitting mist.</p><p>“I’m not asking.”</p><p>“No,” says Fai again, no firmer, no faster, and with no more fury (with only a kind of calm denial that tastes like salt and stings so bitterly) but the glint in his eye says he means it.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to make me,” says Fai, sounding bored, but his shoulders are tight; his hand, flat against the window, shaking.</p><p>(Kurogane feels like shaking, too.)</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. things you said when: you were too quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment in Nihon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Oh</em>,” says Fai, a half-voiced and breathless whisper, and the pad of Kurogane’s thumb traces gently below that single (yellow) eye.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve shed more tears tonight then I have in years,” he whispers, the words thick, and the way he bows his head into the curve of Kurogane’s palm feels vulnerable: an admission of weakness, at the very last; a moment of neediness from a man who is so strong in his loneliness he nearly shattered.</p><p>“You must have needed it,” says Kurogane, as gently as he can, and catches the next tear with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Considering the time skip between Kurogane and Fai's reunion and the pair of them meeting with Syaoran the next morning, I think it's safe to say they had more than a moment to reconcile, and a lot of things left previously unsaid were voiced at last.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>